


Correspondance

by silversilky



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, i don't even know what to tag this as have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/pseuds/silversilky
Summary: It's the one thing she can't go on without.
Relationships: Jesse Faden/Emily Pope
Comments: 17
Kudos: 139





	Correspondance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Корреспонденция](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480746) by [WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021)



TO: FBC Staff

FROM: Executive Sector Staff

SUBJECT: Potential AI?

**FEDERAL BUREAU OF CONTROL**

You all know what this is about. That goddamn ███ has to go. I know the Director won't like hearing it, but in my opinion, it's not only a distraction to the workforce, but a potential Altered Item waiting to happen. What's the definition of an AI again? An object that you can't stop thinking about? Well, I've been thinking about it since it walked through that door. It. Has. To. Go. Preferably straight into the ██████████.

And honestly, doesn't it seem a bit disrespectful?

-Troubled Staff Members

TO: Executive Sector Staff

FROM: Security Chief Arish

SUBJECT: RE: Potential AI?

**FEDERAL BUREAU OF CONTROL**

Gonna be honest, I don't share your concerns, but I can track down Langston and get his opinion on the whole thing. Marshall could have input as well. She's way too busy for me to set up a meeting, but you're welcome to try.

I'm pretty sure you're oversimplifying the definition of an AI, by the way. Have any of you actually seen it exhibit anomalous traits? I guess it'd be hard to tell, given that it's █████████████████████ at the moment. Eh, I guess I'm just the hired muscle-in-chief down here.

I'll see what I can do.

Your Security Chief,

Simon Arish

TO: Director Jesse Faden

FROM: Emily Pope

SUBJECT: Jesse.

Jesse, ███████, you know I ████ you and I support your decisions, but I really think that ███ is a bad idea. I've started hearing the staff muttering about it, saying they think it's a potential AI or even OOP waiting to happen, or something like that. They're loyal, of course, but they really don't like it.

Personally I think it's sort of... gauche. Not to be rude or anything! I'm just not the biggest fan. You look █████ without it.

Anyway, are we still on for our ███████████ in the Oceanview? I'm excited to get some time alone with my Jesse again, and I've got a LOT to talk about with regards to our new breakthroughs in ████████████ research!

XOXO,

Emily

TO: All

FROM: Director Jesse Faden

SUBJECT: Hey

**FEDERAL BUREAU OF CONTROL**

I'm not giving up my "Women Want Me, Hiss Fear Me" hat.

-Jesse


End file.
